


Winds of Change

by Petri808



Series: Inuyasha Short Stories & One Shots [11]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: A love that could have been...Fic Writer’s Appreciation- January 2018 Writing Challenge  Day 7 Change-  Sess/Kagu





	Winds of Change

Every time he stops to rest beneath a tree, a light gust rustles it’s leaves.  If the skies above threaten with dark, ominous clouds, a sudden gale disburses the ones over their heads.  No matter where he travels, it follows, the loyal and unseen companion, a sigh, in the ears of a would-be lover…   

Walking through a grassy meadow, a stream of air makes the blades of green dance in undulating waves around him.  _‘Kagura…’_  he stops and closes his eyes amid the swirling field.  She said she wished to become the wind, had her soul found it’s freedom?  Sesshomaru believed so.  No longer of flesh but liberated from her controlling master.  A glimmer, sweeping down the barriers of this inu yokai’s heart.   

His travelling companions look up at the strange expression on his face.  Is that a smile, Janken wonders, why is his Lord smiling?  But Rin seems to understand, even at her young age.  She’d watched for 3 years the look of happiness upon aunt Sango and uncle Miroku’s faces when they saw each other.  She was there to witness her uncle Inu be reunited with his love Kagome, and they all had the same blissful look on their faces.

“Sesshomaru-sama,” the little girl asks, “Do you miss her?”

The great dog demon opens his eyes and looks down at the curious child, “Sometimes.”  Rin smiles from his response and nods; that was all she needed to hear. 

Janken still clueless as to who or what they were talking about, babbles; who are they talking about, who do does his Lord miss, how does Rin know this person?  “Will someone tell me!!” the odd little imp bounces up and down.  “Sesshomaru-sama, who are you smiling about?!”  But his master simply smirks and walks away with Rin happily skipping alongside, leading A-Un.  “Sesshomaru-sama!”     

One day, he tells himself, one day I may find a way to see her again, but until then, I know she will always be with me…


End file.
